


Payback

by MissSlothy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Humor, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/pseuds/MissSlothy
Summary: What was Danny up to while Steve was in Nigeria?A quick humorous (hopefully) one-shot for 8.24.Update: Now with a chapter 2 because the characters were insisting they needed make up sex.Thanks to Iby for the inspiration :hugs:





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginary_iby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_iby/gifts).



“You okay there, Commander?”

Steve waves away Pua’s concern and manages a weak smile.  Forcing one foot in front of the other, he attacks the long flight of stairs up to the H50 office.

Back in the day, flying overseas for a few days, executing an op, it’d been normal.  These days his body likes to remind him that he’s had a few more adventures since then.  One of which ended up on an operating table.  Twice.

_You’re an idiot.  Use the elevator._

He shakes his head, wondering when the voice of reason in his mind acquired a New Jersey accent. 

_The first day I met you, you schmuck._

He hefts his rucksack up on his shoulder, tries to ignore the feeling of anxiety that’s been niggling at him all day.  He’d contacted Danny before he’d left Nigeria.  He’d called him again when he’d got Stateside.  Something had been _off_ , he could hear it in the tone of Danny’s voice.  His partner had sounded pre-occupied.  Like he’d been busy doing something and Steve had interrupted. 

Danny had been trying to hide something.

Calling Tani or Lou would have been pointless.  Whatever’s happened, they’ll all be in on it.  So Steve hasn’t called since touching down in Hawaii.  He’d waved Junior goodbye at the airport and headed straight to HQ.

Now he feels like he’s going into a live situation blind.

Dread slithers down his spine.

Lou’s standing at the electronic table.  His face lights up as he catches sight of Steve. “Hey, man. How you doing?”

Steve lets his rucksack hit the floor with a thud.  “Where’s Danny?”

The smile falters, then grows, two-fold.  “Danny?  He’s around here somewhere, I saw him—”

Steve cuts him off with a slash of his hand.  “I know something’s going on, Lou. Don’t mess—"

“Hey, babe.  How was your weekend?”

Just the sound of Danny’s voice is still enough to make his heart skip a beat, even after all this time.  Relief coursing through him, Steve turns.  Then he freezes.

Danny’s swaggering.  Danny’s swaggering past him with a big grin on his face, like he doesn’t have a care in the world.  Hands tucked in pockets, his shirt buttons straining to escape, his hips cock with every step.

Steve shifts uncomfortably against the sudden restriction of his cargo pants.  Apparently not every part of his body is exhausted.

“ _My_ weekend?  You know how my weekend went.”

Danny pauses for a second, studies him.  Steve feels his face redden as Danny checks him out, from head to toe.  Then he carries on walking.

Swaggering.

“No more bullet holes.  Good,” Danny throws back over his shoulder.

“No, more bullet holes,” Steve confirms, swallowing.  There’s something mesmerising about Danny’s ass in tight work pants.

Grover chuckling snaps him out of his fantasy state.

He earns himself another chuckle as he almost trips over his rucksack.  Dragging together what’s left of his dignity Steve follows Danny into his office.

There’s definitely something going on.  And he wants to know what it is. _Now._

That’s what he’s planning to say when he gets to the office.  But the words die on his lips.  Danny’s sitting in his office chair, his hands tucked behind his head.  He’s exuding energy, pure testosterone.  And inside his head, he’s laughing: Steve can see it in his eyes.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Something wrong, babe?”

Steve grabs onto his libido, pulls it back, slams down on it hard.  He can’t see, he can’t _think_ when Danny’s like this.  And Danny knows it: it’s his ace card.

“What the hell’s going on, Danny?”

Danny blinks.  Then he blinks again.  The ends of his lips curl up in smile.

Steve resists the urge to growl.  Combat breathing is good for stressful situations, he reminds himself.   Particularly when he wants to jump his partner and climb him like a tree.

His SEAL training grounds him like it always does.  Eventually he starts thinking with his brain again.  That’s when he spots the carry-on holdall next to Danny’s desk. 

“Those luggage tags,” he starts slowly, his brain struggling to keep up.  “LHR.  That’s London Heathrow.”

Danny shrugs, faux-casual.  His smile grows. 

Steve’s about to start counting his breaths again when Danny’s eyes shift, focusing past Steve’s shoulder.  Taking the hint, Steve turns.

Through the blinds, he can see Harry standing at the electronic table next to Lou.

Harry and Lou are waving at him.

Steve wrenches the blinds shut.  He can hear his teeth grinding in his head.  “What is he doing here?”

Danny shrugs, bottom lip curled out.  “He called in.  Saw you weren’t here.  Thought I might want a…distraction…while you were gone.”

“A _distraction?”_ Steve starts counting again.  He only makes it to ‘two’ before something occurs to him.  “What type of distraction?”

“Well, there was this guy in London and he had a bomb—”

“A _bomb?”_

Danny raises his hands, gets to his feet.  “A small bomb,” he says, reassuringly, coming round his desk.  “We tracked them down, there was a little bit of shooting…well, okay, maybe a lot of shooting,” he confesses, patting Steve on the shoulder when he scowls, “but we were done by tea-time.  Harry bought me fish and chips.”

Steve breathes.  His heart is hammering in his chest.  Gradually he works through Danny’s rushed explanation.  “You went for fish and chips _without_ me?”

Danny head drops, his shoulders droop.  Then he starts shaking.  Steve panics.  For a second.  Then he catches on. 

Pulling Danny closer, he leans in for a kiss, capturing Danny’s laughter with his lips.  “Bastard,” he mutters, as Danny grinds his hips against his.  “You’re gonna pay for that.”

“Bring it on, babe,” Danny taunts, cupping a hand around the back of his neck and gripping tight.  “Bring it _on_.”

 

This was originally the end but...


	2. Chapter 2

They don’t have sex in the office.

It’s a close run thing.

Lou enquiring cheerfully through the closed door whether they’re alright is enough to make them pull apart.  In the six months they’ve been together they’ve had a strict rule about keeping it professional in the office.

The rule’s been tested a few times.  This is the closest they’ve come to crossing the line. 

They’re both still breathing heavily when the door opens slowly.  Lou’s face appears around the side, eyebrows raised.

“We’re good,” Danny reassures him, smoothing back his hair.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Steve sighs, shuffling sideways so his crotch is hidden behind the desk. 

Danny chuckles as the door closes again and Lou’s heavy footsteps fade away.  “I don’t know about you but I need to get out of here,” he says, straightening up his shirt. 

Steve doesn’t waste time talking.  Opening the office door he nudges Danny out in front of him.  Stopping just long enough to grab his rucksack and glare at Harry (who smiles innocently back) he’s down the stairs and back in his truck with Danny within minutes.

They don’t talk on the drive back to his house.

They still don’t talk as the front door closes behind them. 

Steve’s too busy hustling Danny back up against the door, planting kisses and nipping teeth along Danny’s jaw, to string together a coherent thought.  Worry’s been replaced with frustration and maybe just a hint of anger.  It’s stoked up his libido to a new level.  All he wants right now is to get naked. 

And he needs Danny to be naked too.

“Whoa.  Whoa.” 

Hands bat his away, pushing at his chest.  Steve opens his eyes, meets Danny’s.  He’s relieved to see Danny looks as desperate as he feels.

“Naked’s good, babe,” Danny huffs, gripping Steve biceps, steering his towards the stairs.  “But you’re ripe.” 

Steve sniffs, grimaces at his own odour.  He feels like he’s been on planes for days.  Which he has, when he really thinks about it.  A shower wouldn’t be a bad idea.

His odour doesn’t seem to be putting Danny off that much though.  They’re still exchanging kisses as they head up the stairs.  Danny helps him get undressed: his tee-shirt disappears somewhere.  But when Danny goes to help him unbuckle his belt he pulls away with a groan.

Danny pulls his hands away.  Licking his lips, he raises his eyes to meet Steve’s.

The heat in his eyes is almost enough for Steve to skip the shower.

Then Danny grins, all teeth, laying down a challenge.  Steve braces himself for what’s coming next.

“Don’t jerk off in there.”

Steve isn’t aware he’s groaned out loud until Danny laughs, a laugh that carries down the hallway as he heads for the bedroom. 

Silently reciting every swear word in his vocabulary, Steve heads for the shower.  He keeps it brief, utilitarian. And if he gently palms his erection to take the edge off, he’s pretty sure Danny’s never going to go know.  Just imagining what Danny’s getting up to in his bedroom right now is enough to keep him hard.

Once he’s finished showering he dumps his damp towel in the bottom of the shower.  Wrapping it around his waist is pointless. 

Striding down the hallway, his anticipation growing, he swings his bedroom door open.

Danny’s sprawled naked on his bed.  He’s watching baseball on the TV.  Only his rock hard erection acknowledges Steve’s arrival, twitching with interest under his gaze.

Steve takes a deep breath.  “Am I interrupting something?”

Danny switches the TV off, with a flick of his thumb.  “I missed the game while I was in London,” he says, shifting on the bed to tuck one hand under his head.  “Thought I’d catch up while you—”

Steve pounces, the casual mention of London stoking his anger again.  Danny huffs with surprise as his wrists are pinned down.  “You were supposed to be _here,_ ” Steve hisses, throwing one leg over Danny’s hips to stop him escaping. 

“So what, I need your permission now if I want to fly anywhere?” Danny shoots back, wriggling his hips.

_Yes._ “No,” Steve says, groaning again as Danny’s wriggle brings their erections into contact.  Sparks shoot up his spine.  “They had _guns,_ Danny.”

“I can look after myself.”

“ _Ow_.”  Steve glares down at the indent marks Danny’s teeth have just made in his bicep.  “You should have had _backup_.”

Danny curses and flips his hips upwards.  Hard.  “I had _Harry_.”

Steve tightens his grip on Danny’s wrists, pushes him down.  “It should have been _me_ ,” he growls, teeth nipping at the curve between Danny’s neck and shoulder. 

Danny yelps but his hips don’t stop rocking.  They’re both moving in an inevitable, familiar rhythm.  “You were in _Nigeria_ ,” Danny pants, bending his knees, looking for friction.

“ _Danny—”_

The rest of Steve’s words are muffled as Danny claims his lips.  Their teeth clash, tongues fighting for access, their bodies rutting against each other, chasing the growing wave of sensation.

When Danny twists free to wrap a hand around both their erections, Steve knows he’s lost.  Throwing his head back, he takes all his weight onto his shoulders. Curving his spine backwards, he grinds his hips down hard.

Danny’s the one who’s in control now, the one who’s going to get them both off.  It’s like riding the ultimate surf wave.  The chase, the anticipation, his heart thundering in his chest.  There’s the climax of reaching the peak of the wave, the overwhelming pleasure, then he’s tumbling down bonelessly, all sense of control gone.

When Steve opens his eyes again, they’re lying side by side.  The sound of heavy breathing fills the room. 

“I need you to be _safe,_ ” he whispers into the silence, putting everything he feels into those few simple words.

A hand wraps around his, fingers intertwining.  “I _know_ , babe,” Danny whispers back, his tone equal parts fondness and frustration.  “I need you to be safe too.”

 

The real end.


End file.
